


La La Land

by thebriesknees



Category: Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, La La Land - Fandom, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, La La Land, Marvel - Freeform, Sweet, chris evans - Freeform, movies - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriesknees/pseuds/thebriesknees
Summary: You’re at the cinema alone and so am I we might as well sit together and I swear I didn’t think there was anyone else in this universe who appreciates this movie like I do.





	La La Land

You’re lame. You’re so lame you can’t even believe yourself. Who the hell goes to the theater alone at two in the afternoon just to see a movie for the third time. You, that’s who. You didn’t even bother to stop at the concession counter for the classic popcorn and soda combo as you hurried to your theater door, by now were an expert at sneaking outside food into the theater. If only the snack counter sold chicken nuggets and fries, you wouldn’t have to feel so guilty sneaking in your salty contraband.

As you walked into your designated theater, you weren’t surprised to see that there weren’t many people occupying the seats. _La La Land_ had been out for a while already, and after the Oscar hype had died down, talk of the movie sort of lost its luster. You chose a spot right in the middle of the rows and slightly off to the right - the best seat in the house.

After you settled down, you took a moment to look around you. A group of older ladies were sitting closer to the front, chatting a little too loudly, a woman sat with her teenage daughter closer to your row on the left, both of them on their phones, and a young couple were seated all the way in the back. The girl was almost sitting in the guy’s lap, giggling as quietly as she could as her partner whispered in her ear, both of his arms wrapped around her waist.

You felt a pang of longing as you turned back around to face the blank screen. PDA didn’t make you uncomfortable, just a little bit jealous is all. It had been a while since you felt the thrill of a new relationship - or any relationship at all for that matter. Maybe that’s why you loved this movie so much; it mixed a sickly-sweet romance with original scores and tunes that easily get stuck in your head - or maybe it was because you had a huge crush on not only Ryan Gossling, but Emma Stone as well.

Lost in your dreamy thoughts about Emma Stone, you didn’t notice a towering figure approaching to your right.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Your turn your head to meet the bright blue eyes of a very attractive young man. “Is this seat taken?” He motioned casually to the theater seat right next to you.

Too stunned for words at that moment, you simply shake your head. The blonde man flashes a smile at you before taking his seat next to you.

You didn’t quite understand why this stranger - a particularly handsome one - would choose the seat right next to yours when the theater was practically empty. Maybe he was waiting for his friends and didn’t want to look lonely - or maybe his friends ditched him and he’s trying to make new ones?

Your heart went out to the blue-eyed stranger. You knew what it was like to get tossed aside by your friends. If he wanted to make a new friend, then a new friend is what he’ll get.

You weren’t very good at starting conversations - you normally relied on others to do that - so you leaned towards the man and said the first thing that came to mind. Little did you know, the golden-haired super soldier was wracking his brain to say something, anything, to you to break the ice.

“Do you want some fries?”

“My name is Steve, by the way.”

The two of you had spoken at the same time. The stupidity of your question embarrassed you as you watched the stranger - Steve - look at you in surprise. You had to fix this, just tell him your name or something.

“I’m Y/N.”

“Fries?”

You two had done it again. While you looked absolutely mortified at the awkwardness of the situation, Steve just laughed, the tips of his ears turning pink. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I should have said something right away. Do you mind if we start over?” He offered you a shy smile that made your heart speed up just a bit.

“I’m Steve.” He introduced himself again, his eyes sparkling even in the dimmed theater. “Y/N.” you replied, your lips curving up into a smile.

A beat of silence passed between you before Steve pressed his annoyingly pink lips together in thought. “I’m sorry if it was a little weird of me to sit right beside you,” he started, “but I figured since I’m here alone, and you appear to be alone, maybe we could sit and enjoy the movie together?” He licked his lips, looking at you uncertainly. So he did just want a friend - you were okay with that. Actually, you were way more than okay with sitting next to a gorgeous, muscular stranger with the kindest eyes you’d ever seen. Giving him a friendly smile, you nod your head.

“You’re welcome to sit here if you’d like, I’m not gonna complain.” Nope, no complaining here.

He looked relieved that you had accepted. His broad shoulders relaxed from their tense position. _Was he nervous?_

“Thank you.” He smiled at you again and you almost audibly sighed.

Another beat of silence. “So, _La La Land_.” You start, with no clue what direction that was going to take the conversation. Steve nodded slowly, glancing casually at the screen - which was still blank - and smiled wryly. “It’s the best movie that’s showing right now, and I needed a distraction.” He looked back at you, “Have you seen it befo-” he quickly caught himself, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, that was a stupid question. You wouldn’t be here if you had-” he stopped again and quirked an eyebrow at you as you laughed.

“Actually, I have seen it before.” you assured him, “two times actually, this is my third.” Your confession made him laugh too. “See? It’s that good of a movie I guess.” He chuckled. “I’m surprised you actually like this movie.” You said before you could stop yourself, but Steve looked amused.

“Oh, so I’m not allowed to enjoy a well-directed musical filled with fun songs and heartbreaking love? Is this not the twenty-first century?” He exaggerated his outrage in such a funny way that you couldn’t help but giggle, which made him grin. “So you really do like this movie, huh?” You smile as he nods. “I know every song.”

Before anything else could be said, the lights in the theater dimmed lower as the previews began. Steve faced forward and settled back into his seat, leaving you to go over what the hell just happened. It almost seemed like a dream that an extremely handsome man like Steve would waltz up, wanting to sit right next to you of all people, and charm you with his stupid perfect smile and pretty blue eyes and his love for the same movie that has captured your heart recently recently. Honestly, you didn’t think you would find someone who appreciates _La La Land_ just as much a you do, and yet there he is, sitting right next to you.

During one of the last previews, Steve leans over to as the question that’s been burning in the back of his mind. “Did you ask me if I wanted fries earlier?” He asked quietly. The question catches you off guard, but you don’t blame him for asking. With a sly smile, you open your purse and reveal to him the small bag of Wendy’s chicken nuggets and fries. “I was hungry and I didn’t want popcorn. Plus, everything at the snack counter is so expensive.” You roll your eyes, causing Steve to chuckle. “Is the offer still on the table?” He asked with amusement in his eyes. “Of course.”

You move the armrest up that divided the seats and place your open purse between you and Steve. The two of you were closer now, and suddenly you were nervous. He smelled amazing, sort of like one of those spicy vanilla candles that stores sell under the name “Dream Guy” or “Beefy Lumberjack Boyfriend.” You kept your eyes glued to the screen as you felt his hand reach into your purse, rustling around to grab an adequate amount of fries.

Finally, the bright, old-timey credits begin, filling you with an anxious joy. The starting musical number plays and you can’t help but tap your feet to the summer beat. It took you a few moments to notice, but Steve was singing along! His deep, honey-like voice blended nicely with those on screen. He had a surprisingly beautiful voice.

Steve noticed you had turned towards him in a sort of shock and chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry, am I annoying you?” In all honesty, he wasn’t. It was actually pretty cute. “No no, not at all.” You assured him with a smile. He gave a silent, appreciative nod and turned his gaze back to the movie.

The singing didn’t stop there; oh no, it went on the entire movie, and you joined in! A couple times you had earned a disapproving glance from the mother on the other side of the row, but the old ladies in front found it charming, occasionally turning their heads to smile sweetly at what they discussed amongst themselves as “young love.” You and Steve didn’t care. The two of you were in your own little _La La Land_. You were his Mia, he was your Sebastian - you only hoped your ending was better than the movie’s ending. You were having so much fun with Steve that you didn’t even cry at the end - something you had done every time you’ve seen this movie.

When the lights gradually came back on, you were met with a toothy smile from the seat next to you. “The movie is a lot more fun when you don’t see it by yourself.” Steve chuckled, and you agreed. These last couple hours with Steve had been the most fun you’ve had all week. You hoped this wasn’t the this wasn’t the end for you two.

Steve stood up and offered you his hand. You zipped your purse back up and took his hand before standing up, situating your purse onto your shoulder and giving Steve a thankful smile.

“Thank you for the snacks,” he smiled, “I’ve never had chicken and french fries in a theater before.” He hasn’t let go of your hand yet, and you prayed that your hand didn’t feel clammy. “Thank you for keeping me company.” You replied, returning the smile. You looked up into his bright blue eyes and honestly thought you could melt right there on the spot. “I’d like to see you again,” He bowed his head slightly so he could look at you, a small smile playing on his pouty lips. You must’ve looked shocked or surprised because his eyes went wide and he quickly added “if that’s okay with you, I mean.”

His sudden change in demeanor made you laugh, furthering his panicked state. “I would love to see you again, Steve.” You giggled, watching as his shoulders relaxed and he let out the breath he was holding. This time, you took the opportunity to be forward.

“How about I give you my number and we talk dinner? I’m free Friday night.” You spoke with such a casual tone that you surprised yourself. Thank God Steve didn’t know how fast your heart was beating. The grin on his face could have outshone the sun. He regained his confident attitude and said with a smirk, “I know this great place downtown. Do you like Chinese?”

After swapping numbers and exchanging sly smiles, you and Steve went your separate ways - after, of course, he walked you out to your car and gave you the sweetest goodbye kiss on the cheek. A smile never left your face as you drove home extremely giddy and hopeful, humming along to the soundtrack that you and Steve had just sang along to before. Every song had a whole new meaning to you now, they all reminded you of him - and you wouldn’t have traded that for anything.


End file.
